covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Visit
A Visit or Meeting refers to a specific event that occurs, multiple times, in each Criminal Plot. In this event, one participant in the plot travels to the location of another participant, they have a conversation, and may even exchange an item. Event Description When a Visit occurs, Agent A leaves his current residence and goes to Agent B's residence. The two agents have a short conversation, and then Agent A travels back to his original location. If these two locations are in two different cities, Agent A will fly between them, which means he needs to go to the Airport on his way there and back. This can be picked up by CIA Airport Surveillance. Intercepting Visits Visits are mid-profile events. They do not automatically generate a Bulletin from the CIA, but it is relatively easy to encourage a Bulletin. There are also several other ways to detect that a meeting has occured, and also to discover the agents involved and possibly the contents of their conversation. CIA Airport Surveillance The CIA monitors the airports in each city in the world. They can identify and report any agent who moves between cities, and thus can generate a Bulletin to notify you whenever this occurs. To detect a Visit through CIA Airport Surveillance, Max must already have a photograph of Agent A (the one who is moving) recorded in that agent's Suspect File. Otherwise, the CIA wouldn't be able to identify him. If this condition is met, CIA Airport Surveillance will notify you that Agent A has moved, and will supply the city to which he flew. Evidence of a Meeting Often, meetings are discovered after the fact, by Remington collecting evidence that they took place. This can be done in several ways: *Collecting evidence during a break-in, via Photography or Hacking. *Collecting evidence during a Wiretap. *Performing a Local or International Scan for information through a CIA Office. * Successfully Arresting and Interrogating either of the people who participated in the meeting. In all cases, the information collected about the Meeting is automatically entered into the Suspect File of both participants in the meeting. Each piece of data reveals either the location, affiliation, or name of one of the agents involved (whichever one is not the suspect to whom this evidence pertains), or possibly the date on which the meeting took place. A transcript of the meeting may in fact be added to the Suspect File (and several other Documents where Events are listed), but is usually revealed piece-meal, to form broken sentences. Discovering more data about a meeting (such as the names and locations of the participants) may reveal more text from the meeting transcript. Bugs and Wiretaps Installing Bugs and Wiretaps at any location increases the chance of detecting meetings that take place there, as well as the content of those meetings. The more Bugs and Wiretaps you install, the better the chance. Turned Agents A turned enemy participant will reveal all details about all meetings he has taken part in so far. This includes the location, affiliation and name of the other person in the meeting, as well as the date on which the meeting took place. Turned enemies will also automatically divulge the details and content of any meeting they have after being turned. Item Exchange The decisive majority of Meetings performed during most Plots in Covert Action are not just for exchanging information between two agents. In most cases, one Agent is there to deliver a plot-related Item to the other Agent. This is called a Handoff, and there are almost no occasions where a Handoff is performed without a Meeting (except for glitches in the plot script). Note that detecting a Meeting has taken place does not reveal that an Item has changed hands, or that an Item existed at all. Discovering a Handoff, and/or an Item itself, is separate from discovering a Meeting. However, if you can acquire the contents of a Meeting, it is likely that the Agents will discuss the Item being handed. This will clue you in that the Agent who was Visited is now holding the Item. Failure to Meet When it comes to fulfilling their part in the plot, participants treat Meetings like any other event: failure to hold a meeting causes a participant's entire mission to fail, and they will then attempt to go into hiding at the next opportunity. If the next step in a participant's agenda is to meet another Agent, but the intended agent has already been arrested or gone into hiding, the event will fail. Similarly, if the participant is expecting a Visit from someone who has already been arrested or gone into hiding, this participant's mission fails, and he will attempt to go into hiding. If both Visitor and Visited are at large, or at least one of them is turned, the meeting will take place as normal. Note that due to the fact that these meeting are almost always for the purpose of a Handoff, it is possible for the same meeting to occur over and over again. This happens if Max keeps confiscating the item after the Handoff, causing the Visiting agent to reacquire that item (if at all possible) and arrange another meeting to hand it off. As long as both Agents are At Large, or at least one of them is Turned, and there is no problem reacquiring the item, they will continue meeting every time you confiscate it. Category:Events